No One Lives Forever
by HistoryDreams
Summary: LenaBiancaMaggie One shot. Not really good at these, Warning Character Death


Title**: No one lives Forever**

Authors: Chris & Megs, Megs & Chris

Plot: One shot,

Pairings: Lena/Bianca/Maggie

Warnings: Character Death

**Part 1 of 1**

People that didn't even know this woman stood around looking around and listening to each word that was spoken by those who happened to be given the chance to love this woman. She was everything they needed, the friend they loved, the sister they would do anything for. The daughter that would never be changed if the mother was given the chance. The mother that made it a point to have her remaining years spent raising her daughter, and giving her things that only she could. To the woman in black holding the crying child she was everything she could have hoped for. She was a wonderful friend, a sister, and finally when she wasn't looking had become her lover, she was everything she needed her to be. She was her world, her family and they all hated to say goodbye, but it was time to let go.

"You'll never know how much I loved you..." The woman started as she looked down at the child holding on to her leg.

The blonde laughed as she moved her hand to rest on her best friends stomach. Her mouth moved to reveal her hundred dollar smile, her head moved up and she caught her friends eyes.

_"...I remember the day I sat watching a movie with you. You had insisted on peanut butter and pickles, and I insisted on hot fudge and pretzels...I know you saw me, because you caught me more then once smiling up at you, just taking you in."_

Maggie looked back down at her hand and then over to the TV and when she felt Bianca's eyes leave her back she smiled and but into her pretzel and moved her head to rest on Bianca's shoulder teasing the brunette with so many questions but she didn't think about that then. The only thing she saw in front of her was her and Bianca, Maggie and her best friend, and Miranda. Nothing more, and that was fine then. Bianca brought her head down to Maggie's shoulder and took Maggie's hand, intertwining their fingers together. This moment was one of many she'd cherish.

The crowd cleared and the widow looked down at the coffin they were about to lower into the ground and fell to her knees tears falling as wind passed by her. The crowd behind her looked down and saw Miranda looking at her mother and then up at her grandmother. The crowd moved to take Miranda away toward the limo giving the widow more time.

"You...you can't leave me now."

_"I remember you told me you needed me to stay, and that's all you had to say."_

Maggie looked at Bianca with confusion and tears in her eyes. Why couldn't she leave?

"Why can't I leave?" Maggie asked the brunette. "Why can't I just go. What do I have here? I don't have anything to keep me here anymore." Maggie said shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

"Maggie...there's something you have to keep you here." Bianca said.

Maggie looked at Bianca and then up at the ceiling before letting her hands move up to her face and covered it and let her head look down toward the ground as she groaned.

"And what would that be!" Maggie asked. "You...you have Babe...you have Kendall, you have Greenlee, Jack, Reggie...and you have Miranda. And who do I have...? I have no one here to hold me here." Maggie said moving to pick up her bag.

"Maggie...you have all them. Miranda most of all." Bianca said moving to block Maggie's bag. "You can't leave."

"Why!" Maggie asked yelling as she stared straight into Bianca's eyes. "...tell me because I don't know anymore."

"Because Miranda needs you." Bianca said. "Everyone wants you here."

Maggie looked down and nodded. "Right...Miranda needs me." Maggie said sarcastically.

"Yes. Miranda needs you. I need you here too." Bianca said lifting Maggie's chin.

Maggie's eyes looked everywhere on Bianca's face, and finally came to rest on her eyes, her eyes still darting back and forth trying to see anything, to see what she wanted to see there.

"That's all you had to say." Maggie said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

The men standing around the widow gave their respect and turned their backs and took five steps away and let the woman mourn. The skies knowing the mood opened up and shed their own tears. Wetting the grass and dirt.

"...you loved the rain." The widow whispered.

The street and side walks were flooding with water, and as Reggie and Jamie rushed into the apartment they laughed and looked over at each other as Maggie pushed past them to go dance in the rain.

"Someone's in a good mood." They laughed as Bianca pushed past them to follow Maggie down into the streets.

Bianca caught up to Maggie and smiled. "Let's do this every time it rains. Or try to." She said taking Maggie in her arms.

The rain poured down on the two women, the streets were flooded, the water came up past their ankles and yet they didn't care. They both stood dancing and kicking and splashing the other before Maggie moved over to Bianca. They smiled and looked at the other before Maggie pulled them closer to each other, and brushed her lips against Bianca's.

"Yes...lets." Maggie whispered as she pulled Bianca with her and twirled them around before coming to a stop and kissing the brunette again.

"Maggie, come on." Bianca said loudly.

_"I remember you were tying to warn me about what you had learned at the doctor that week you had come down what, what we thought was the flu. And I remember I wouldn't hear any of it. I wouldn't let you tell me one night I wouldn't be able to sleep with you by my side, to wake up to your smile anymore, to see you laugh at one of my jokes. And it hurt so much, to know that you wouldnt be there for Miranda's first day of high school, or her first date, kiss...you were going to miss so much and I knew what you were trying to tell me but I wouldn't listen."_

Maggie turned around and pointed at Bianca. Her head shaking as she looked at the brunette, she was so close to tears, she just wouldn't let this be true.

"No...No...NO!" Maggie said over and over again. "I won't hear it. I won't!"

"Maggie...I'm not going to be here forever!" Bianca said trying to get her point across. "Would you just listen to me?"

Maggie looked at Bianca a tear falling when she saw Bianca's tears. She brought her hands into her hair and pushed them through as she looked at the floor her head moving back and forth.

"I...know that Bianca. No one lives forever!" Maggie said moving to make sure what she knew was coming wouldn't come for just a little longer.

"Maggie!" Bianca said as more tears fell.

Maggie looked at Bianca and looked down. Maggie couldn't accept that Bianca was going to leave her, that something stronger then she was, was going to take the love of her life before they had a chance to raise the little girl that was sleeping in the other room not knowing anything life or death were going to happen. Maggie moved over to Bianca and wrapped her arms around the brunette. She kissed her neck and let it rest there before pulling away from her.

"I have to go..." Maggie said nodding. "...I have to go...and give you time to get over this subject." Maggie said as she moved to the door.

"Maggie..." Bianca said emotionally.

Maggie looked over at Bianca as her hand held the door knob.

"Bianca...what is it that you...I just have to go find a way to...to fix this all."

"I wasn't telling you not to go." Bianca said. "I just...I wanted to tell you I love you."

Maggie looked over at Bianca and then at the door. She let go of the door knob and moved over to Bianca. Once close enough she pushed her way to wrap her arms around Bianca's waist and let her head rest on Bianca's shoulder.

"God...Bianca...I love you too. I love you so much." Maggie said holding back some tears.

"I don't want to leave you." Bianca said into Maggie's neck. "I don't want to leave Miranda."

Maggie moved her hands around and held Bianca to her tighter. She wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to let Bianca do this.

"What...we'll make this right." Maggie said. "Bianca...we'll go to other doctors, we'll get special help, we'll...you'll be here. You'll be here."

Bianca just broke down in Maggie's arms and just cried her eyes out. Maggie held Bianca in her arms and laid them down on the couch and had Bianca rest her head on her shoulder. Bianca cried and Maggie had to stop herself from crying, because right now Maggie was just told that she was going to lose her best friend, her family, her wife.

"Bianca...I promise you that I'll do everything I can, baby. I promise...I love you." Maggie whispered into Bianca's ear before kissing the top of Bianca's head.

Maggie looked down at the coffin that held her life, and she broke down.

"I tried. I really tried baby. I tried so hard to find a cure. You fought for us. You staid with us for five wonderful years. Miranda loves you so much, and I promise she'll know you as if you were here. And I promise to do my best to raise her as you would. But it'll be so hard..." Maggie cried. "...its just ganna be so hard wi...wi...without you." Maggie sobbed.

Maggie heard foot steps behind her and she turend to see a woman she never thought she'd see again. Maggie did something she never thought she'd do. She stood up and went into this other woman's arms, and she cried. For the first time in five years she cried her eyes out witout worrying that she wasn't going to be seen as weak...to let others see her pain, her sorrow.

"What are we going to do without her?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, Maggie." Lena said as she held Maggie in her arms. "She really isn't gone though. Her soul is with you. Her spirit is with you. She's in your heart. She'll always be in your heart."

Maggie looked up at Lena and cried harder. This wasn't supposed to be happening, her and Bianca were supposed to be walking off in the sunset with Miranda.

"But...I miss her so much...!" Maggie cried.

"So do I." Lena said. "But Maggie, you have Miranda. You have your beautiful daughter. You'll see Bianca every time you look at Miranda."

Maggie looked over at the coffin and then up at Lena and laughed. She laughed as tears fell down her cheek and she just fell to the floor, with Lena falling down with her.

"She told me...she told me that you'd help me." Maggie said looking up at Lena. "She told me that I'd have someone I least expected would be the one to help me, to make sure I'd be able to do this. To look at Miranda and see her and not cry." Maggie whispered. "Lena...you'll help me right?" Maggie asked looking up at the taller polish woman.

"Yes. I'll help you." Lena said looking at Maggie. "I'll try my hardest to help you. I owe it to Bianca. And to you."

Maggie looked up at Lena and rested her head on the woman's shoulder and watched as they lowered Bianca's coffin. Both woman held on to the other's hand trying to stop the tears that were falling.

Lena watched as Bianca's coffin was put into the ground and buried. Lena had seen Bianca the night she passed away, and she had promised the woman she had fallen in love with eight years ago. She had promised to help Maggie, to help take care of Miranda and Maggie, to make sure they made it through this and she did.

**THE END**

By Megs and Chris


End file.
